Guardians of the Lost Code
'Guardians of the Lost Code '(Spanish: Brijes 3D) is a 2010 animated adventure film, created by Ricardo González Duprat and the first film produced by Shadow Markup Animation. Distributed by Videocine. The developer of television and animated: Santo Domingo Animation and it was released by 20th Century Fox on December 21, 2016. It is the only Saban Films production not to be distributed by Lionsgate. This was Zone's first and only animated film before his death on November 13, 2012 and Gordon had completed music recording shortly before his death on February 18, 2016, the film is dedicated to both their memories. Plot During a field trip to the history museum, Freddy, Atzi and Kimo discover a stone disk called the Codex in a storage room, and the Brije within it reveal to them that they are the three people chosen to restore the ancestral alliance between humans and brijes, an alliance that was fractured with the emergence of science and technology. The brijes are magical animal spirits that have been in contact with human beings since the beginning of time. Every human had a brije; the human cared for his brije and vise versa. When the human turned 13, a human shaman taught both partners a bonding technique that allowed them to synchronize and transform into a warrior form, gaining extraordinary strength to perform various acts of heroism. Unfortunately, with the birth of modern science and technology, this union was slowly severed as humans stopped believing in magic, with tragic results. The Brije in the Codex created and sealed themselves within it to protect the knowledge of the warrior form bonding technique from the forces of darkness that seek it. To fulfill this mission, the Codex presents the chosen ones with their respective brijes (Hopper the Grasshopper, Cloko the Chameleon and Bri the Hummingbird) and shows them clues that will lead them to find the missing piece of the same to activate it, all while fighting against the forces of darkness. Voice Cast * José A. Toledano as Freddy * Alondra Hidalgo as Atzi * Miguel Calderón as Kimo * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez as Hopper the Grasshopper * Óscar Flores as Cloko the Chameleon * Karla Falcón as Bri the Hummingbird * José Luis Orozco as Elmer Production This Mexican-American animated film using both traditional animation and computer animation, produced by Santo Domingo Animation, directed by Benito Fernández his directorial debut, as well as the first feature film from Shadow Markup Animation. The visual effects work in the animated film was done by Kent Butterworth, an American visual effects supervisor is known for his film Digimon: The Movie. The pre-production work was done in Toon Boom Storyboard Pro (animatics and storyboards). The post-production was done in Adobe After Effects (compositing and visual effects), Adobe Photoshop (background art), Autodesk Maya (computer animation), DigiCel FlipBook (rough animation), Pencil and Paper (animation) and Toon Boom Harmony (digital ink-and-paint) to uses of hybrid of 2D animation and 3D animation. This film is dedicated to the memory of Ray Zone and Paul Gordon. The animation also work was done for Shadow Markup Animation and is known for the web series Pokémon Manifest Heart. The film's English dub was directed by Benito Fernández, Shuki Levy and Jeff Nimoy and produced by Lisa Ortiz and Ray Zone. Music The film's original score by Juan Manuel Langarica. In 2011, Fernández confirmed later that composers Udi Harpaz and Amotz Plessner their first collaborative animated film reunited for eleven years, who had previously worked on Digimon: The Movie, would serve as composers for Guardians of the Lost Code, performed by Israel Philharmonic Orchestra. which recycled several music soundtrack from Masked Rider. Soundtrack Island Records, VP Records and Saban Records have teamed to create what is being billed as the industry's first soundtrack created for an animated theatrical film, Guardians of the Lost Code. Much of all three albums was hosted by Yuri Lowenthal as Hopper the Grasshhopper and Steven Jay Blum as Cloko the Chameleon. Guardians of the Lost Code: The Album * Released: December 9, 2016 * Genre: Reggae * Label: Island Records/VP Records/Saban Records Track listing # I'll Take You There - Sean Paul # Good Life - Cocoa Tea # Step Up - Macka B # Raggamuffin - Alborosie # Give It Up to Me (2005 Solo Version) - Sean Paul # Spirits in the Material World (1990 Reggae Version) - Pato Banton # Rub Rumor - Vavamuffin # Reggae Party - Third World featuring Bounty Killer and Shaggy # What Dem Ago Do - Charly I & King Konsul # Summer Breezin' - Diana King # Soconuma Clash - Buccaneer # Never Let Me Down - Mikey Spice # Simple - Shaggy featuring Sean Kingston # Sea of Love - Ras Shiloh # All Over the World - Jah Sun # Gonna Be the One - Brian & Tony Gold # Head to Toe - Sean Paul # I'll Always Be True - Sanchez # What Will It Take - Jah Cure # Back in the Days - Shaggy featuring Rayvon # I Stand Strong - Burning Spear # Ship with a Captain - The Gladiators # Keep'n It Real - Shaggy # Peaceful Man - Freddie McGregor # Full Control - Shaggy featuring Barrington Levy # Help Is on the Way - Million Stylez featuring Gentleman # Sweet and Dandy - Toots and the Maytals # Thank You Lord - Shaggy featuring Ky-Mani Marley # Bossman (Elmer's Theme) (Saban Version) (Bonus Track) - Beenie Man featuring Lady Saw and Sean Paul # Feel So Real (Brijes Theme) (Bonus Track) - Sanchez # Podre Diabla (Bonus Track) - Don Omar # Pegao (Bonus Track) - Wisin & Yandel # Bailando (English Version) (Bonus Track) - Enrique Iglesias featuring Sean Paul, Gente De Zona and Descemer Bueno # Tender Moment (2016 Version) - Udi Harpaz and Amotz Plessner Guardians of the Lost Code (Inspirational) In addition to the original soundtrack for Guardians of the Lost Code motion picture, a pair of albums were released that featured music absent from the film. One of these was the "inspirational" soundtrack, which was released on December 14, 2018. * Released: December 14, 2018 * Genre: Comptemporary Christian music, gospel, R&B, hip hop and soul * Label: Calvary Music/Saban Records Track listing # Once Upon a Time with Me - Florence Warner Jones featuring The New London Children's Choir # Gaudete - Celtic Thunder # Glory - Common and John Legend # Is It Love (from The Wildlife Concert) - John Denver # Igwe - Midnight Crew # Miracle Worker - Glowreeyah Braimah featuring Nathaniel Bassey # My God Is Good - Uche Agu # Victory - Sinach # God All by Yourself - Eben # Mighty Is Our God - Sinach # Awesome God - Steve Crown # My Everything - Sinach Release This film was released in Mexico on September 16, 2010. An English-subtitled or English-language version has been co-produced by Synkronized Films and was released on VHS and DVD on March 5, 2013, as well as more opening and closing previews from version #2 on May 3, 2013. On 2015, Synkronized Films re-issued the film on VHS and DVD, it features two music videos including live action music video for Alborosie's Raggamuffin and the animated music video for Vavamuffin's Rub Rumor featuring Cloko the Chameleon. In 2011, Haim Saban, the executive producer of Saban Films' and Lisa Ortiz, producer of Shadow Markup Animation, announced that an redubbed version of Guardians of the Lost Code, and that Yuri Lowenthal and Steven Jay Blum had been confirmed the voice roles as Hopper the Grasshopper and Cloko the Chameleon, respectively, as well as Quinton Flynn as Elmer and Ian Sinclair as Spikes. After the VHS and DVD release in 2013, the film was licensed by Saban Brands for an English-language release to theaters in North America, contracting Studiopolis to redubbed the film into English and both hiring Udi Harpaz and Amotz Plessner (who worked on Digimon: The Movie) to compose the music for the film. The film began a wide release on December 21, 2016. Later releases Guardians of the Lost Code was re-released theatrically in 2018 and 2019. On December 4, 2018, 20th Century Home Entertainment re-issued the film on VHS, Blu-ray & DVD. At the end of this videocassette, It features five music videos for Sean Paul's I'll Take You There, Sean Paul's Head to Toe, Brian & Tony Gold's Gonna Be the One, Sanchez's I'll Always Be True and Jah Cure's What Will It Take featuring Hopper the Grasshopper and Cloko the Chameleon, plus, a special animated short from Once Upon a Time called "The Goose with the Golden Eggs", which was directed by Shuki Levy and Jeff Nimoy, plus, for more great previews including Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Mortal Engines, Bumblebee and Aquaman, brought to you by Regal Cinemas and as well as 3-minute behind the scenes documentary of Aquaman. Category:2010 animated films Category:Mexican animated films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Spanish-language films Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox animated films